


Movie Night

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [46]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: It's movie night at the Hargrove-Harrington house.-Billy gets home late, to Heather and Carol's cars in the driveway and he knows that means Tommy and Robin are with them. He also knows there is a good chance that all of them are drunk already, they always drink on movie night. Back in high school and collage it meant cheap beer and shitty pizza, now it means decent wine and fancy cheeses and if Billy is lucky Steve will have managed to save him some of the fancy caramel popcorn Heather and Robin always bring.Billy pulls the door open and can tell by the clinking glasses and chortles of laughter that all of them are definitely drunk. Billy toes off his boots and heads into the living room where Heather and Carol are trying to perform some dance routine from their high school days, both a little too drunk to pull it off.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> #82 “I’m not your boss? Well then who is?”

**Movie Night**

Billy gets home late, to Heather and Carol's cars in the driveway and he knows that means Tommy and Robin are with them. He also knows there is a good chance that all of them are drunk already, they always drink on movie night. Back in high school and collage it meant cheap beer and shitty pizza, now it means decent wine and fancy cheeses and if Billy is lucky Steve will have managed to save him some of the fancy caramel popcorn Heather and Robin always bring. 

Billy pulls the door open and can tell by the clinking glasses and chortles of laughter that all of them are definitely drunk. Billy toes off his boots and heads into the living room where Heather and Carol are trying to perform some dance routine from their high school days, both a little too drunk to pull it off. The other three are on the couch laughing hard and leaning into one another as they shake.

"Billy!" Steve says merrily, eyes a little glassy when he spots Billy tipping his head back, nose toward the ceiling waiting for a kiss. 

"Hey walnut, you having fun?" Billy asks, pushing Tommy over when he swoops in to attempt stealing Billy's kiss. Just because he is drunk and they are friends does not mean he likes it when Tommy pulls that shit, he has been doing it since before they got together. Back in college he kept kissing Steve to make Billy jealous, so he would finally make a move, Carol too, they are both little shits when they set their minds to it.

Tommy just laughs as he rolls to the ground, shaking the coffee table as he knocks into it. Steve is grinning as he looks at Tommy with his own snickers. "Don't stain the carpet." He says between laughs and Billy tips Steve's head back so he can finally get his kiss.

"We've been waiting for you to watch the movie." Steve tells him cheerfully. "Hid some of the caramel corn for you too, Carol ate most of it." Steve whispers conspiratorially.

"Thanks baby, going to grab a shower real quick." Billy tells him as Carol trips over her feet, and falls into the love seat, Heather falling to the ground as she starts laughing.

"I think Heather and Carol are going to be passed out before you make it back down." Robin says grinning widely when Heather calls her over.

"Want me to do your hair when you get out?" Steve asks, getting a little distracted by Tommy trying to figure out which glass is his.

"Yeah, I'll bring the stuff down." Billy says tipping Steve's head back for one more kiss before heading up to shower. 

When Billy gets back down Tommy is telling a story from their high school days, from before Billy got into town, Carol asleep using his lap as a pillow and making disgruntled sounds whenever Tommy moves too much. Billy pours himself a glass of wine and drops down in front of Steve who has moved to the recliner, handing Steve the basket full of rollers. "Someone put the movie on, it's getting late." Billy says cutting Tommy off before he can go into detail about Steve's first time.

"What are we watching?” Billy asks as Robin climbs off the couch. Heather pouts as Robin moves away before her eyes turn to watch Steve sectioning out Billy's hair.

"Edward Scissorhands." Robin says as she slips the VHS in. Billy just raises an eyebrow at her, that movie looks weird as hell as far as he is concerned. She just rolls her eyes at him, they both know Billy is not about to raise a fuss about the movie, Steve has been going on about wanting to see it for a while now and they had not managed to catch it in theaters.

"You two are so domestic, it’s adorable." Heather simpers, eyes big and wet as she watches them.

"No water works Heather, you know the rules." Billy says firmly tilting his head forward when Steve taps his shoulder. He catches Heather's lip wobbling out of the corner of his eyes, her and Tommy both get weepy when they have hit their limit.

"I'm just so happy you found each other, you were so angry when I first met you." Heather continues as the previews start up and yup there are the tears, it is worse when her and Tommy are both going at the same time but Tommy does not seem to be there yet, content carding his fingers through Carol’s hair and watching the previews. Steve snorts at her words and Billy pinches his leg, Steve just gives the lock of hair he is rolling a little tug in reprimand as he laughs. Robin manages to get Heather to rein it in, replacing her glasses of wine with a bottle of water as the movie starts.

Billy is heavily invested in the movie by the halfway mark, when Steve finishes wrapping the last strand of his hair with a yawn. Robin grumbles as Billy pauses the movie, she is the only other person left awake, Heather and Tommy both snoring and Carol showing no sign of waking from where she is sprawled out on the couch forcing Tommy to curl as small as possible in his sleep. Billy gets another glass of wine and the promised caramel popcorn from the kitchen and replaces Steve's glass with a glass of ice water. Billy could tell by the slow movements of Steve's hands as he wrapped his hair in the last few curlers that he is at his limit.

Steve still grabs his glass back and downs the last of it smiling up at Billy with tired eyes. "Brat, drink your water or you're going to have a terrible headache in the morning." Billy says fondly with an eye roll.

"You're not the boss of me." Steve says petulantly even as he takes a long sip.

“I'm not your boss?" Billy leans in close, hands going to the arms of the chair boxing Steve in. "Well then who is?”

"Me" Steve grins up at Billy. "I'm my own boss." Steve’s grin slides to a pout as Billy belly laughs one hand clutching his stomach. 

"No, you can't be your own boss you're a fucking mess. Someone has to keep an eye on you walnut." Billy is still laughing as he pulls Steve up enough so that he can sit down, adjusting them so they can both comfortably sit together.

"I'm not a mess." Steve complains with another tired yawn pressing his forehead against Billy's neck as Robin snickering starts the movie back up.

"Yeah you are baby, but it's okay you're a mess I'll gladly take responsibility of for the rest of our lives." Billy whispers softly against Steve's hair, grinning as Steve curls his arms around his waist and hides his flushing face in his neck. "Drink your water." Billy reminds chuckling as Steve makes another muffled complaint before doing as he is told and Billy gets absorbed back into the movie.

Steve is asleep by the time the movie ends, a puddle of drool dripping down Billy's collar bone. Robin stretches out before standing, abandoning Heather but putting a throw pillow under her head first and tucking a blanket in around her. "I'm taking the spare bedroom, see you in the morning." Robin calls over her shoulder as Billy stands scooping Steve up and taking him to their bedroom.

Steve wakes when Billy steps on a creaky floor bored grumbling against Billy's neck and smearing spit. "Bedtime pretty boy." Is Billy's soft reply to the unvoiced question. There are more grumbles from Steve as they get to the bathroom and Billy sets him down handing him his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Billy brushes his teeth as Steve glares at his own toothbrush in the mirror aggressively brushing, foam slipping down his chin. "Spit baby." Billy says laughing and wetting a washcloth, waiting until Steve is down to wipe his face down.

"Bed?" Billy asks, smiling softly when Steve shakes his head and takes the washcloths, washing his face thoroughly before applying some fancy cream his mother periodically sends him. Billy blinks as Steve dabs some on his brow.

"You're getting a little scaly." Steve says, jaw cracking with a yawn as Billy leans closer and lets him apply lotion to his face. "Better."

"Bed." Billy strips on his way, Steve stopping at the wardrobe to pull on pajamas, he never goes without when they have guests staying over, not after the time Dustin saw  _ everything _ .

"Did you like the movie?" Billy holds up the edge of the blanket as Steve slides in before twisting onto his side, back facing Steve.

"Missed the last half, tell me what happened?" Steve presses close, arms snaking around Billy just like they do every night, face tucking in against the back of Billy's neck forehead against the rollers.

"What's the last part you remember?" Steve shrugs against him and Billy gives a chuckle, twisting back to kiss his nose. "Want me to just start from the beginning?"

"Yeah, that be good." Steve yawns again and Billy only gets about two sentences in before Steve is snoring into his neck.

"Goodnight walnut." Billy whispers into the dark sliding a hand down one of Steve's arms and curling his fingers around Steve’s wrists as he settles in to sleep.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
